Here We Are
by Neonstraightjacket
Summary: High School years Dib and Zim are still rivals when the school is under attack the two team up and they see each other in a new light.


Dib glared with suspicion at his irken nemesis sitting across the cafeteria. Zim chose to ignore the puny human's evil glares after all he put up with Dib's despisement for years making it easier to ignore his glares especially since he had more important things on his mind. Dib grumbled picking up his fork to poke at the questionable meal before him, 'What the hell is this?' Dib looked down at an octopus-like blob on his tray, poking it again. The blob gurgled and squirmed before crawling off of the lunch tray. "What the fuck?!" Dib jumped up from his seat as the monstrous blob began growing in size soon creating havoc. In panic Dib ran out of the cafeteria hearing screams of horror behind him. Knowing nowhere else to go Dib ran to where his father worked, who actually started listening to what he had to say since he started keeping his paranormal theories to himself.

Despite being very busy with his experimenting he gave his son useful instructions on how to stop the monstrous lunch blob, handing him a computer chip that would activate the school's defense system releasing robots into the halls of the high school to track down the monster, shoot it with mind control beams making it destroy itself. Chip in hand Dib ran back towards the school in a hurry. Finally inside the school he quickly ran towards the school's security system. Seconds later he saw in the corner of his eye someone running besides him. He glanced over to see that it was his long time rival Zim. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dib yelled angrily at the annoyance of an irken. Just as annoyed Zim glared back at him," Some damn inferior irkens made that behemoth human food blob that is attacking the school!" He huffed in frustration," They're trying to start some sort of apocalypse to screw with my plans for world domination. Damn them!" Dib scoffed at his rival, "Well since we both want to stop that thing let's just work together to stop it." Offended Zim thought Dib was being a human nuisance getting in the way of his mission. "I don't want to work with anyone to defeat that beast much less a puny human like you!" Dib was fed up with Zim's ego, "Do we have much of a choice?" A roaring sound exploded throughout the halls behind them causing both of them to sop in their tracks.

They both looked at each other,"Fine," Zim accepted as they both continued running towards the security room. Soon they were feet away from their destination when a security guard grabbed onto Dib's shoulder asking him what the teen was doing there. Before Dib had a chance to explain the security guard began escorting him back towards the hall. Dib quickly tossed the computer chip to Zim," You have to stop it!" Catching the chip Zim made one last glance back at Dib before proceeding towards the security system. Being lead back towards the halls Dib worried about the Irken. Meanwhile, Zim was currently activating the robots that began shooting their beams at everything that moved. People being shot by the beams started acting strangely. The security guard by Dib's side heard the robots approaching them, before he had the chance to react was also shot by their mind control rays. Under the influence of the robots' rays he whispered into Dib's ear that his enemy was safe.

A mob of robots swarmed pass them towards the monster, finally defeating it. After all the robots disappeared everyone seemed oblivious to what had just occurred. Dib began searching for Zim throughout the school's campus . Hearing zooming sounds coming from outside he rushed towards the sound coming from outside he rushed towards the sound to see Zim on a hovering machine, flying after the irkens that started the mess. Dib ran after Zim managing to jump onto the hover device. Pursuing the other irkens Zim began shooting at their escape ship eventually shooting it down. Pieces began flying off of the crashing ship, hitting the hover device causing them to crash harshly on the ground below them.

Zim grunted as he sat upright, he was pleased that he got rid of the sabotagers. "We did it Dib," he smiled,"Dib?" Zim looked over to see Dib unconscious and bloody,"Dib!" Zim rushed over to Dib's side, he held him up, "Don't fucking die on me you bastard!" Zim shook Dib violently causing Dib to come back into consciousness. Dib groaned in pain, "I'm fine," he sat up slowly," I'm alive." They stared at each other in confusion, grateful that the other was okay. Zim didn't understand this odd feeling he felt sitting across from his long time enemy. He remembered observations of the teenage humans , the emotions that they expressed towards one another, acting immaturely in the beginning that eventually leading to courting and romance. Zim looked at Dib blankly," Does this make you my boyfriend now?" Caught off guard Dib blushed, "W-what the hell are you talking about?!" Dib stuttered nervously.

Both stayed silent, eventually standing up, parting ways leaving questions unanswered. As Dib began walking home he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his sister Gaz who he soon discovered was the only other person besides him and Zim who remembered everything that occurred that day, she also happened to overhear the little conversation that the two rivals had. Gaz looked over at her annoying brother asking him an observant question, "You like Zim don't you?" Dib's face turned bright red that he soon hid behind his hands, 'Was it that obvious? And why was he falling for his enemy of all people?!' Gaz just rolled her eyes taking out her gaming device regretting ever talking to her moron of a brother.


End file.
